In law enforcement and intelligence work, gathering information from audio communications is useful in order to help prevent a crime or catch perpetrators. Furthermore, monitoring audio communications in applications such as help-lines or call centers may allow a business to quickly detect issues and follow up with employees and customers, increasing the chances for positive resolutions to problems. Various traditional methods for monitoring phone calls or other audio data are labor intensive, time consuming, and ineffective. For example, it is difficult and expensive for humans listening to phone calls or reviewing individual transcripts to connect information from calls that occur on different days or between different individuals. This process can be improved to reduce both time spent and expense. It would be useful to provide a method and system for processing audio data and indexing the audio data in a searchable database that can be searched using various tools.